Never Forget
by Ellie Scarlet Snow
Summary: Now because of them she's scares herself at night. Because of them she can't sleep at night because she's afraid she'll get cause of them her old self is dead and she's trying to save herself from…herself. StingXXLucy


_Never forget…_

They forgot her, they forgot everything all those memories all those laughs and smiles and all she did was watch. She watch behind hated brown eyes the way they pass her by like a ghost like she wasn't even there it just irked her to no end.

_Never forget me…_

No one hears the words that she mutters or sees the sorrow she's been in for five years, she does the routine without sweat but inside her rage is bursting. She's bursting to get notice, her fingers twitch as someone bump into her and said nothing and continued to walk out of the guild.

_Promise me…._

She stood up and started to walk toward her dark corner being unnoticed like every day, she sat down her eyes skim through her guild taking every detail in. She wished she didn't feel numb sometimes she wonders if this is all a dream but then she realized she can't even dream anymore. She scares herself…she can't sleep at night…and the thing that scares her the most is … her inner demon.

_Promise me…that you will never let go _

She closed her eyes and started to sway with the music, her mind was at peace as she ignored all the shouting and laughing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remember her sweet laughter and the smiles she shared with them. She wasn't surprise her heart didn't break anymore…it wasn't even whole to break anymore.

_Promise me…._

Her eyes snapped open when the music stopped and everyone was quite, their eyes stared at her shock and confused eyes stared at her. Her eyes widen when she realized she let out a wrenching scream of sorrow, her heart beat boomed in her ears indicating she was still alive and she was scared. She was so use not to get look at or even a spare glance and now everyone is looking at her like she was an…alien, her mind begged them to stop…stop staring.

_Promise me…you'll always be there for me_

She couldn't think not with all these eyes staring at her watching her…watching her weakness, watching her tears roll down her pale cheeks. Goosebumps trailed up and down her arms, she couldn't breathe she couldn't find her voice, her chest heaved up and down. She felt like she was going to throw up, her right hand gripped her left arm tightly…she slowly back up to the wall she needed air.

_Promise me…_

She wanted to scream but her mind couldn't decide if she should scream or if she shouldn't, she tightly closed her eyes and breathed out. Her eyes snapped open and their eyes were still on her, wasn't this what she wanted? To be notice? She was so use to not being notice or being seen by her 'family' that's now looking at her with those eyes…she's terrified.

_Promise me…you'll always save me _

Stop her mind pleaded stop staring at me with those eyes, she couldn't move her legs were glued to her seat. No one made a move to speak they were frozen as they kept hearing her scream in their mind, every second passed and no one made a move…they just stared. Her gripped loosen on her arm and then it suddenly dropped to her side. More tears raced down her cheeks.

**_I promise _**

How could she slip? This is all her damn fault! She shouldn't have screamed…she should have kept her emotions in, sealed tight like every day why was today different? What made her snap? What it because today was when her mother die? Or was it because she was in pain? She didn't know what made her snap but why was she in pain? Why did it fell like she was hit by a truck? Why is she in pain now? She bit back another scream.

_Lair! _

She let out another scream as she felt like she was hit by lightning, she couldn't hear anything besides her screaming and the splashing sound when her tears hit the ground. Her mind begged for the pain to go away, then it went away…and she stopped screaming. She was hyperventilating and her skin seemed to burn, her eyes were wide with terror as she looked at the floor. She fell to the floor and her hands clenched on the dirty wooden floor. Why did they kill her? Why did they kill off her happiness her smiles her laughter? Why did they kill off the way she was before? Now because of them she's scares herself at night. Because of them she can't sleep at night because she's afraid she'll get herself….because of them her old self is dead and she's trying to save herself from…herself.


End file.
